Revenge is Just a Sweet Word For Me!
by Southern AnnaBelle
Summary: Bella has had a hard life.Rather, she has had some hard LIVES.She is the only one of her kind and dangerous to the extreme.Follow her as she journeys through life, death and everything in -written by AngelzFromHell and Insane-Southerner-16.R&R! ON HOLD!
1. Chapter 1: Preface

A/N: This is a story that I am co-writing with AngelzFromHell_. _I am NOT stopping my other stories and if you haven't read them please check it out! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything that looks familiar!**

**Bella's P.O.V:**

My name is Isabella Marie Swan. Or rather, my _current_ name, is Isabella Marie Swan. I like the name Isabella, it's sophisticated and beautiful, however, it's way to formal so I'm usually called Bella. Your probably wondering why I said _current_ name, you see, this is because I'm not exactly… _**human**_. I am known to humans as Lucy, but the correct name is Anck-Su-Namun. (A/N: If any of you have seen the Mummy 1 or 2 then this name will be familiar to you cause it's Imhotep's one and only love) My father is Satan, yes you heard right…the devil himself. I have lived since my original birth date, June 16th, 193 B.C. and for those of you who are no good with dates, it means I am really old. For reasons unknown, I have always died when I'm 16 years of age in all my lives. I beat it this time though, since I'm already 17 years old. In my past lives, I have often been important and well known figures of history. Such as Cleopatra, Pandora, Nefertiti and Aphrodite but these are just the tip of the iceberg.

I am part-vampire, part-human, part-witch, part-shape-shifter, and part-demon with the more prominent parts mentioned first. I belong to a species called Anima, or soul, in Italian which is extremely rare. In fact, I am the only one of my kind and that can be really bad because if anyone finds out what I am, everyone else will want to hunt me down and kill me. Good think other inhuman species don't know I'm anything but human. I am not defenseless however. Due to my heritage, I have many powers, both helpful and annoying. Among others that I can't be bothered to name right now, I can see people, including my self's, past lives and I can also see their future. In short, I am a psychic and a past-seeing-seer. Another fairly important power of mine is I can see if at one point in time we were related somehow. I am Aro Volturi's long lost yet to be discovered DAUGHTER! Yep he doesn't even know I exist.

In the late 1600's, my family and I, were living in Phoenix. My family consisted of my parents, me, who was 15, my sister Alice who was 11 and my other sister Angela who was 13. Our mother soon died giving while giving birth to Emmanuel who would have died too if not for Carlisle, our family doctor. Two days later our father contracted scarlet fever (A/N: I don't know when this disease happened but w/e I am using it!!!) and lasted 24 hours before the disease took him. Being the oldest, I had to take care of my siblings, Emmanuel especially I though of as my own since I raised him almost single-handedly. Carlisle stuck around for a while helping me take care of my siblings but then my powers started showing and I knew I would have to teach my siblings soon too. Letting Carlisle find out then turn me in to the Witch Council was not an option so I had stopped all connections to him. I then met a man named James and we fell madly in love with one another. James was on the Witch Council which hunts and kills witches. In hindsight, its pretty obvious that our relationship wouldn't work because I was the very thing he was supposed to kill. When James was on the Witch Council, he didn't know that his girlfriend, me, was a witch. Nor did he know that my 14 year old sister was also a witch. When he found out, he had her burned at the stake for being who she is and born to be. I had to watch her being burned alive and I had to hear her horrified screams as the flames licked her skin. It was… horrible. That night I was dancing at my ballet studio which I always did when I was upset. Usually, I was a wonderful dancer but I was so upset that night that I kept falling down. I fell no matter how simple the moves were or how perfect I could usually do them. I eventually tried to do a pirouette but fell yet again and this time, I stayed down and sobbed my heart out for my poor sister. Then I heard the doors open and someone walking across the floor to me. I looked back and it was none other than James. I got up and ran into his arms looking for comfort, but when he put his arms around my waist, he tightened them until it hurt. I asked him what he was doing and looked up to see his eyes clouded with lust. I realized something wasn't right so I attempted to free myself but this only caused him to hold me tighter until I could barely breath. He pushed me along to a utility closet where they had some rope and he tied it around both of my wrists so I couldn't move them. The other end of the rope was soon fastened to the bar dancers use to stretch and warm-up. He then took two more pieces of rope and tied them around my ankles and the parts of the bar that connected to the floor. This made sure that I couldn't close my legs and not allow him access. I looked up to his face and then the next thing I know he had taken off all of his clothes and had ripped away most of mine. he raped and tortured me for two days after which he had me burned at the stake for witchcraft. He also made my 3 year old brother Emmanuel watch my burning.

I was burned at the stake because of James and I was out for revenge. Right now I was at the same ballet studio that I went to all those years ago. It was where James used to watch me dance. He used to say that I was the most graceful girl on the dance floor that he has ever seen but the clumsiest anywhere else. It's also where he raped and tortured me for two days.

I heard a door open just like that night and a low moan came from a blond vampire male due to the sweetness of my blood.

"James sweetie, don't even think about it!" I whispered seductively.

"Sweetie? How do you know who I am? Who are you? Why did you ask me to come here?" he asked. My goodness, he still looked and sounded like himself and he was taking the bait. I almost let out a evil chuckle but I couldn't have that ruin my plans could I? I took two steps back, pretending to a shy, defenseless girl. He took two steps forward with lust now burning in his eyes.

"Surly you remember the story of this building." I said to him, still in a seductive voice.

"What do you know? How do you know what happened?" he said in a hiss. I smirked and his expression changed to one of confusion.

"I know that when you were human you used to watch a girl who you thought was the most beautiful dancer you've ever seen. You fell in love with her and even proposed." I said with a evil smile just to scare him.

"WHY ARE YOU HERE? HOW DO YOU KNOW SO MUCH? WHAT DO YOU WANT?" he was screaming now and fear was leaking into his eyes.

I simply continued my narration, "I know you had her little sister burned and you made her watch. I know you raped her when she was weak. I know you had her burned after you had your fun. I know you made her two siblings into orphans. I know you're a monster who doesn't deserve to live." I whispered calmly and still seductively. This scared him far more than if I had screamed or yelled at him. I then transformed into the person I had been more than 600 years ago. Being part-shape-shifter, I can transform into anything. I looked exactly the same as when I had been burned, complete with burn marks, a burned and blood stained dress and blood red eyes. I also included my witch amulet which had been the source of my power.

His eyes went wide with terror and he started shaking with fear. I slowly started moving forwards and since he had never bothered to stand up after I had pushed him onto the floor using telekinesis, he started crawling backwards.

"Honey I've missed you!" I said with my voice horse and demonic. I made my body flicker to look like a ghost.

"No, no its impossible your dead Elizabeth de la Vega." he managed to stutter out.

"Well I _am_ dead honey! I love you too much to let you go though. I have been stuck in this studio ever since my death and now, you can join me!" I said with an evil smile on my face, "Now, would you care to enlighten me on how _you_ are still alive?" Of course, I knew how he became a vampire. I was the one who had him changed after all. You see, two of my dear friends were vampires and they had been at my burning. I had ask them to change James so I could have revenge in another life. Victoria and Laurent are such good people, carrying out my request for me. He didn't answer, he just kept crawling away from me. I waited until he was in just the right place before I threw fire at him. The puddle of gasoline around him lit up immediately and I watched him with the same expression he had when I had burned, a smile.

His screams echoed in the empty studio and I could practically feel his horror and surprise. I was very glad that one of my powers is to change the scent of things, otherwise, he would have smelled the gasoline and my revenge never would have been complete.

I heard a chuckle from behind me and I whirled around to see someone who was starting to seem like a stalker. Why wouldn't he just leave me alone?

"What do you want Blackheart?" I asked with a sneer not bothering to hide my distaste at all.

"I was just passing through and I smelt fire and you so I figured I'd check up on you." he replied.

"Are you stalking me or something? I mean, I know I'm hot but hell, you people need to stop 'checking up' on me!" I said, using air quotes on checking up and making my body look as if on fire with my power when I said I was hot.

He started laughing. _Laughing!_

"I see you haven't changed at all Anck-Su-Namun! So why'd you burn that vamp?" he asked, noisy as ever.

"What?! Me?! Burn someone?! Never!." I replied in a sweet angelic voice.

"Cut the Angel crap oh princess of hell, if I know you and I do, you are perfectly capable of burning someone. I also know that you have a reason for everything you do so spill." he said while grinning like an idiot.

"Take that stupid grin off your face before I do it for you." I growled at him, he was really getting on my nerves.

"Oh, feisty just how I like them!" he said with a cocky grin and I just about gagged.

"Blackheart, I love you as a brother and nothing more, you know that!" I told him.

"Yeah, yeah. So then sister dear, why did you kill that guy?" he asked getting somewhat annoyed that I was dodging his questions, like always.

"Why do you want to know?" I asked.

"Cause I want to know!" he said.

"Why are you always in my business?" I asked to distract him and make a run for it.

"I……………..don't……………….know?" he said, confused.

YES it worked!!! He was so easy to distract.

"Well then...PEACE!" I said forming a peace sign with my fingers and ran past him towards the entrance. I transformed into a cheetah mid-stride to increase my speed. I landed on my 4 paws and raced out as if something from hell was after me, no pun intended. I was heading for a small town called Forks which was in Washington and I wasn't stopping till I got there. I got tired of running after a while so I jumped into the air while transforming into a Bald Eagle and soared away under a blanket of stars.

* * *

**A/N: Do you guys like it? Please REVIEW and tell us what you think. Also, please check out my other stories and **_**AngelzFromHell's **_**story 'A New Life' (title may change) **


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings & Reunions: Pt 1

A/N: Thank you guys for the support! You guys are awesome! This is a story I am co-writing with _AngelzFromHell_!

Please check out our other stories!

**Disclaimer: We do not own anything that looks familiar!**

Chapter 2: Meetings and Reunions: The Cullen's

Bella's P.O.V:

I was flying over a rather dense and lush forest and the sun was just starting to light up the sky. I knew I was now in Washington and hopefully on course to Forks. I heard the faint sounds of cars in the distance meaning I was close to a highway. I dived towards a clearing and landed on a low branch. I changed to a squirrel and scampered to the forest floor where I changed to a silver and white wolf and bounded towards the highway. I found a sign on the side of the highway that said "Welcome to Forks-----Population: 3,120 people-----Rainiest place in the continental U.S.-----Home of the Spartans" I rolled my eyes. "_There doesn't seem to be enough information on that sign, why didn't they include every fact about this place there is?" _I thought, sarcastically. I walked back into the shadows of the forest and bounded towards the town. The trees flashed by and I became caught up in my thoughts. _God, I mean, Satan, I hate the rain. You would think the daughter of the Devil would like dark places that have no Sun, but no. I love the Sun, its warmth reminds me of the underworld. Ah well, you can't get everything. Wait, rain, that means there's probably vampires, which means there's shape-shifters which means Blackheart lives here! Damn, just when I thought I had gotten away from him, I go to his town. Just my luck, God must hate me, oh right, he does. Damn. _I was now in the forests surrounding the town so I slowed down and sniffed the air. I found the scent I was looking for and quickly followed it. I'm on my way to meet my 'Dad'. For obvious reasons, me father doesn't live here and I was actually meeting one of his friends, Charlie Swan. Charlie is supposedly my uncle and when my 'mom' died, he adopted me. The truth is when I almost died at 16 yrs of age, my parents of this life died instead. My dad, real dad, sent one of his lesser demon's to "pretend to be my guardian so I don't get in trouble with the law". As if, he probably actually sent Charlie here to watch over me and protect me and all that crap. It's not like I needed to be watched or protected, I was more powerful than any creature on the surface of the Earth but dads will be dads. One good thing that will come of this is that I will not have to hide what I am when its just the three of us and I'll be able to do whatever I want because I am much more powerful than him. If he didn't want to agree with me on something, I could just threaten to castrate him and everything will be just fine; in my opinion anyways. Charlie? He probably won't be as keen on the idea.

I had arrived at a big clearing and I sat in the shadows of the forest to study my surroundings. In front of me was a beautiful white mansion. No, not all demons love black or blood color. Sataness, where do people come up with these stereotypes? Shaking my head at human folly, I looked closer at the mansion in front of me. The building was very modern with countless windows looking out at all directions. With my amazing eyesight, I peeked inside and saw the inside was decorated extremely tastefully. Everything, from the color of the walls to where each photo frame was placed, was deliberate and helped to improve the general outlook of the place.

I was startled out of my detailed scrutiny when the door to the beautiful mansion opened and a boy, who looked to be about 17, walked down the steps and headed towards me. Just as I was contemplating what to do, he stopped abruptly and stared at where I was hidden among the trees. The wind shifted messing up his coppery hair even more and blew his scent towards me. It smelled like honey mixed with a bit of lilac. It burned my nose and added to his eyes, I knew immediately he wasn't human. VAMPIRE! SATAN HELP ME! I walked out of the trees growling and keeping low to the ground, ready to pounce if needed.

"JASPER! Get your ass out here NOW! I'm in a shit load of trouble!" He yelled, most likely to someone in the house. I then acted in a way that was very unlike me and seemed to surprise the boy as well, I started whimpering and laid down on the ground in the wolf's submission position. The reason for this undignified act? In one of my lives, I had a little brother named Jasper. He joined the Confederate army during the Civil War and went M.I.A., missing in action. He had been my best friend and understandably, I became extremely distraught.

"What's wrong?" the boy asked me with, amazingly, concern in his voice. I was already quite amazed that he hadn't just attacked me, I mean, vampires can usually take lone shape-shifter and he obviously knew there were shape-shifter in the area. In fact, if I remember correctly, they happened to be wolves. Just then another person came out of the house and I was brought out of my musings. He had honey blond hair. OMS! I started jumping around, barking and wagging my tail. It IS my brother Jasper! I hadn't thought that I would ever see Jazzy again much less as a vampire! Jazzy looked at me and a smile threatened to break out. He was apparently quite amused at my display.

"This is what you needed saving from Edward?" he said to the first boy and even I couldn't stop a short bark of laughter leak out. Hmm…Edward, the name suits him, I thought.

"I…I don't know what happened. One minute this, um, wolf was baring his, hers, its teeth then it suddenly started whimpering then when you came out, well, you can see for yourself." He, Edward, looked sheepish and gave Jazzy a small grin. Jazzy just chuckled, obviously enjoying the boy's discomfort. When he managed to calm down, they both turned to me with a look of wonder in their eyes although Jazz's still held some caution, most likely due to his time in the army.

"Do you want to phase and talk to us? You are a shape-shifter right? Hmm, I can't seem to read your mind, I wonder why…" he suddenly trailed off and looked at me. He gave me a grin and I couldn't help but grin back, although I probably only scared him with all my teeth. I turned and trotted back into the trees. I searched through my memory and brought out the girl that had been Jasper's sister. Concentrating, I phased back into a human and made myself just like the me that had lived during Jazzy's time. Not just appearance, but everything, scent, voice, everything, even clothes. I had long honey blond hair, golden eyes and a petite figure. I was wearing a blue top, blue leather jacket, blue earrings, black boots, and black skinny jeans. **(A/N: Pics on **_**Insane-Southerner-16**_**'s profile!) **When I was satisfied, I turned and walked out of the forest to where they were standing. I kept my head down so Jazz wouldn't be able to see me clearly.

"Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. How many times have I told you?!" I said with a heavy southern accent "don't leave the house unless you let me know and what do you go off and do? You join the army, goes missing in action and leaves me all alone!" I lifted up my head as I finished my rant and he gasped. What I wouldn't give to have caught it on camera, oh well.

"Johanna!!!" He yelled, with a huge smile on his face, "Get you skinny little ass over here girl before I have to come and kick it!" he drawled out. I laughed and ran to him jumping into his embrace. I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist and planted kisses all over his face. I was ecstatic; I was looking at my very own brother! We were both laughing, brimming with happiness but a feral snarl ripped through the air. Jasper put me down and looked sheepishly at a tiny little girl.

"Hi" I waved shyly. She just growled in response and kept glaring daggers at me. I was getting very confused. Why did she seem so hostile towards me? I've just met her for Satan's sake! I was also starting to get annoyed.

"ALICE? DON'T!" Edward yelled and the next thing I know, I'm on the ground with a crazed blood-lusting pixie on my chest, literally. She was snapping and scratching at me but I easily kept her from doing any damage. The pressure is suddenly gone and Edward helped me up. I looked around to find Jasper crouched protectively in front of me keeping the pixie away from me. I placed a hand on his shoulder and he looked up at me and I gave him a look that said "Tell me what in hell is going on right NOW!". He sighed and stood up beside me although he did wrap his arm around me. Ah, little brothers, its always nice when they listen to you.

"Johanna, this, is Alice, my wife and soul mate. Alice this is…" he started but was cut off by me squealing and running to Alice and pulling her into a giant hug. She was apparently still not happy with me as she screamed, "GET. OFF. ME. NOW. YOU. BITCHY. WHORE." at me. I let go and ran to Jasper who pulled me into a hug. I wasn't offended, now that I knew she was Jazzy's wife, I could see why she was so offended by me being here. However, me being me and always wanting fun, I decided to play along with the role she had mistakenly assigned to me. I started 'crying' and Jasper hugged me close, comforting me.

"What the hell Alice?! What's wrong with you?!" He demanded.

"Not my fault your wife from when you were human is so emotional." She responded. I had been trying to hide my laughter this whole time but her calling me Jazzy's wife was just too much. I cracked up and Jazzy joined me after a moment of staring at Alice with an incredulous look.

Alice did not like us laughing at her, at all, "WHAT IS SO FUNNY?!" She yelled at us. Her face was so funny; it looked like when you told a child "no desserts till you finish your vegetables." It made Jasper stop laughing and move towards her but it simply made me laugh harder. I was soon holding my sides and rolling around on the ground. She glared at me and I finally noticed that 4 more people had joined us outside and was now, along with Edward, staring at me with a look of confusion and fear. Not the type of fear where they're afraid you might kill them, no, it's the type where people are thinking your crazy and they're not sure what you might do next. I felt that maybe I had laughed at poor Alice's expense long enough and that I probably didn't want Jazzy's vampire family to all shun me. I tried to stop laughing, really, but I just couldn't. All of a sudden, I stopped laughing for no particular reason. I recognized this as a sign of an empath and realized I had let parts of my shield down due all the excitement of the past few minutes. Following the calm emotion, I traced its source back to …Jasper? Hmm, I guess Jazz is an empath. I wonder what other powers this family has? Normally, when ever I meet someone new I would find out their powers to know what I could be up against but I seem to have forgotten. Stupid, I thought to myself, it's this kind of carelessness that could get me killed! I searched through the rest of the family and discovered that Edward is a mind reader while Alice is a physic, not bad for one family although it is unnaturally large.

I glared at Jasper, "Stop if you want to live to see another day. Plus that is sooooo not fair Jazzy!!" I told him completely serious. He stopped, immediately. He also stuck his tongue out maturely and I returned the gesture immaturely. Everyone chuckled, albeit somewhat nervously, at this display. Other than Alice of course, who was **STILL** glaring at me. I turned to her and returned her glare, she flinched, I chuckled.

"I'm sorry Alice, Jasper never got the chance to introduce us. Sheesh Jazz, where have your manners gone?" I fake scolded him, he just rolled his eyes and I continued, "My name is Johanna Marie Whitlock. I see you married my little brother Major Jasper Whitlock." Alice gasped, then looked down, obviously embarrassed for her behavior towards me.

Jasper however, groaned "Your only older by 5 minutes!" He whined.

"Who Was Born First?" I asked.

"You were" He grumbled.

"So no matter what 5 seconds, 5 minutes, 5 hours, 5 weeks or 5 years, I am still older." I shot back. He huffed and crossed his arms childishly. I rolled my eyes at his behavior and we both laughed. Edward suddenly gasped and all of my attention was immediately shifted to him.

"What?!" I asked, alarmed at the thought of a possible threat.

"Your Jasper's Twin Sister!" Edward pointed out, needlessly.

"Oh, don't do that! I thought something was seriously wrong! And yes, I am his twin sister, thank you for pointing out the oblivious." I scolded him, holding a hand to my heart while exaggerating my breathing. He gave me a grin.

"Now then, as much as I would love to hang around and chat, I have somewhere to go. Would it be alright if I come back tonight?" I asked.

"Of course dear, you're welcome anytime!" replied a women who had been standing to the side. I assumed that she was the "mother" of the coven as she had a kind motherly air about her and she had replied to my question. I gave Jazz one last hug and after waving goodbye to everyone else, I changed into a black panther and ran back into the trees. Last thing I heard before I left hearing range was "Dude, that is so cool! How did she do that? You have a awesome sister Jasper." followed by a smack and a yelp. I chuckled and found Charlie's scent again to meet him.

* * *

So Here is the second chapter. What ya'll think??? Good? Bad? Horrible? A'ight? Please let us know by reviewing! Oh what the hell review anyway! Btw: If ya'll review please keep it nice and don't cuss us out. Thank You! -Insane-Southerner-16

(Put your comment here) -AngelzFromHell


	3. Author's Note!

**Author's Note:**

I know I hate these things too, but I need to put one up. I want to thank everyone who reviewed and added me and my stories to their favorites. Right now I am getting ready to go back to school and I'm also helping someone write a story but they don't want to release it till it is done. I am also going to be writing a few stories with my childhood friend whom I grew up with Caitibug95. It will be a few crossover stories but we are going to do a Harry Potter and Twilight Crossover. We're also doing a Twilight NCIS Crossover. I also want to say that I am deleting a few of my stories cause noone seems interested in them. That's about it and sorry for it being an authors note…PLEASE DON'T KILL ME…KILLING IS BAD KILLING IS NAUGHTY! I'm working on updates too by the way.

Luv Y'all,

Southern AnnaBelle a.k.a Anna


End file.
